1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for switching light signals in an optical wave-guide on or off at speeds faster than 10−11 seconds using light to trigger the switch in which a ELEMENT bends to close the channel. These switches can be arranged to stay latched until unlatched.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology advances communication of three-dimensional drawings, video, and software applications require more information to be communicated faster than ever. Fiber optical channels can handle much more information than wires can. The slowest part of a fiber optic communication channel at present are the fiber optic switching devices. At present fiber optic signals are switched using various methods that are actuated by transistors. One device pictured in trade journals is based on an array of mirrors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,033 issued to Joseph Ford et al, on Jan. 23, 2001, which teaches MICROMECHANICAL MEMBRANE TILT-MIRROR SWITCH, is an example of this kind of device. The mirrors are tilted to switch the optical signal from on to off or off to on. The tilting of the switch is actuated by circuits that use transistors, and so are bound to 10−9 seconds speeds at the best. U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,411 issued to Yueh Liang Chung et al, on Jul. 15 of 2003 which teaches OPTICAL SWITCH, makes mention of a piezoelectric element. The piezoelectric element is actuated by an electrical signal, which is again bound to the 10−9 seconds speeds that transistors can accomplish. U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,975 issued to William Miller et al, on Dec. 30, 1997 that teaches INTERFEROMETRIC SWITCH are physically long for the present need for miniaturized components. The components are more than a centimeter in length in William Miller's device.